Sonny
by Narwen
Summary: Songfic. Harry's brooding over -- OotP spoiler's -- death. Just something I wrote trying to break my writer's block. Review. Flames welcome. I need something to laugh at.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. And I don't own the NFG song. None of it's mine, don't sue me.  
  
A/N: Hey, another Sirius fic. I always write these when I have a writers block, they're so easy so just punch out. This one turned out very nicely so I decided to post it. I hope you all enjoy it. The song is 'Sonny' by New Found Glory. It's one of my favorites, if you don't know it, download it!  
  
***  
  
Sonny  
  
*I'm sorry  
  
I heard about the bad news today  
  
A crowd of people around you   
  
Telling you it's okay  
  
And everything happens for a reason*  
  
The boy who lived, Harry Potter, sat in his bedroom at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Just looking at his passive countenance, you'd think he was alone. But there was a crowd of people around him. Trying to comfort him.   
  
"It's okay." Ron said for the fiftieth time.  
  
"Everything happens for a reason." Hermione offered.   
  
The words of comfort bounced off the boy. He only wished that they'd leave him alone.   
  
Yet they continued to try and talk to him. Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Remus, Tonks, Mundungus, Mrs. Figg, and Kingsley Shacklebolt.   
  
He just wished they'd all go away. Leave him alone.  
  
*When you loose a part of yourself  
  
To somebody you know  
  
It takes a lot to let go  
  
Every breath that you remember  
  
Pictures fade away, but memory's forever*  
  
One by one they left the room, fulfilling Harry's unspoken wishes. There was one person left in the room, Remus Lupin. He was the only person Harry would even think of talking to, but not now. Not so soon. Harry watched Remus' mouth move, but he didn't hear any of the words coming out.   
  
Remus put an envelope on the bedside table and left the room.   
  
Harry looked at it for a few moments, then without further hesitation seized it, tearing it open hungrily.   
  
A few pictures tumbled out. And a letter. Harry picked up the pictures first, after seeing a tuft of red and black hair. It was a picture of his mother and father with Sirius in the background, making fun of them in his usual fashion.   
  
Suddenly memories began running across his mind. When he first met Sirius, how he wanted to kill him and how he felt when he realized how wrong he was. All Sirius' letters to him when he was on the run with Buckbeak. Summer and Christmas break at Grimmauld Place.   
  
He realized then that he lost the only father figure he ever had.  
  
Harry glanced at the other pictures ... they would fade, but his memories were forever.  
  
*An empty chair at all the tables  
  
And I'll be seeing you when all my days boil down  
  
But it's better where you're going anyway*  
  
He only left the room at dinner time, when he mournfully noticed that no one had the heart to take Sirius' seat. They left it empty, with a setting in front of it, as if they expected him in at any moment. Even Snape looked a little bit grieved.   
  
Harry was pushing his mashed potatoes around his plate, he had no desire to eat. He had no desire to listen to the conversation going on around him either. But he still heard someone mutter, 'It's better where he's going anyway.'   
  
Was it really better? Harry had never thought of that. Maybe Sirius was better off wherever he was. Instead of being cooped up here with constant worries plaguing his mind.  
  
*I'm sorry  
  
I heard about the bad news today  
  
It's really hard to get through  
  
Tough times and long days  
  
But it really just depends on the season*  
  
The days were so long without him. Harry dragged himself out of bed. He dragged himself down the stairs. He dragged himself though the day. It was all horribly empty without Sirius' quirky remarks and comments.  
  
Not only were the days empty. Harry himself was empty. There was nothing for him to look forward to. Even if Voldemort was defeated tomorrow, where was he to go? Back to the Dursley's? No. Surely not. Grimmauld Place? No. It was to painful to walk the halls without Sirius, even now as he wandered the house.  
  
*For now we'll say goodbye  
  
We know it's not the last time  
  
I've lost the best part of my day  
  
But it's better where you're going anyway*  
  
Harry found himself in Sirius' bedroom. He had never actually been in there before. And after his death, no one had the heart to go in. Not even Remus.   
  
His clothes were still strewn about the room and the bed was unmade, like he had just left that morning.   
  
Harry slowly began to clean the room. Starting by making the bed, in spite of the part of him that wanted to curl up in a ball with Sirius' belongings and cry. Cry until his tears put life into the clothes and brought his godfather back.  
  
He didn't give into that urge. Instead he cleaned out the room, taking all his clothes out of the closet and folding them all neatly on the bed.   
  
When he finished he went back to his room, back to the unread letter.   
  
It was from Sirius.   
  
'Dear Harry,  
  
I'm sorry, I heard the bad news today. . . I'm dead. Or there's been a very big mistake. But, assuming I have died, I figure there's a few things I need to tell you. First of all, I don't regret never getting married and having a family because you're my son. I don't care that there's no actual relation, you are like a son to me, I love you like I'd love my own.   
  
Also, I'm leaving everything to you and Remus. You get the better end of the deal, I must say. You get the family fortune and you are now the proud owner of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. I hope it's habitable by now.   
  
Well, I think that's all. I'm sorry that I left so soon. But, for now I'll say goodbye, but I know it's not the last time. It's better where I'm going anyway.   
  
See you there, Harry.  
  
-Sirius'  
  
*This is the last thing I, I will remember  
  
It's better where you're going anyway*  
  
Harry laid down on his bed after reading the letter over a few times more.   
  
"It's better where he's going anyway." he thought, "I'll see him there." And with that, the first comforting thought he had since Sirius died, he feel into a peaceful, deep sleep. A kind of sleep that he never had since he was an infant in his mother's arms.  
  
"I'll see you there." Harry muttered, one last time.  
  
***  
  
Well, there you go. That's done, I hope you all like it. Review! ;]~ 


End file.
